


Of Beautiful Beasts

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthing, Demonic Beast, Feminization, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With Dedue's transformation, Dimitri learns that not all Demonic Beasts are the product of crest misuse. Sometimes, they're something else entirely.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Of Beautiful Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that I relate to Dedue on multiple levels, not that anyone should have to list their credentials to justify writing something with no real-world impact.

Dimitri had thought he knew the depths of Dedue’s loyalty, the lengths he was willing to go to. It was something that often came up during their trysts.

Dimitri, with his cock deep in Dedue, would propose all sorts of scenarios to test him— not because he doubted Dedue’s loyalty, but because hearing him indulge even the most outlandish of scenarios was soothing. It had a way of drowning out the voices of those Dimitri had yet to avenge.

“Will you stay here, by my side, in my bed, until the end of this war? Would you stay beyond that?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“And if I asked you for more, perhaps something by means of experimental magic, would you do that for me as well?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Dedue... If it were possible, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?”

“Y- Yes, Your Highness.”

“Is that so?”

Dimitri would smile at that, thrusting harder into Dedue, jostling him with the sheer force of it. He’d run his hand over Dedue’s flat stomach, imagining it round and heavy with the product of Dimitri’s seed.

“Dedue, you grant me too great an honor. But I would honor you as well. I would make our children my heirs, and you... I would make you my wife.”

It never took much more than that for Dedue to come, the culmination of his pleasure leaving him breathless and shuddering. Dimitri always came right after, lost in the rapid clenching of Dedue’s body around his cock, and was soon overtaken by blissful drowsiness.

He never noticed the pensiveness that shadowed Dedue’s features following their unions, and as such, he never could have imagined the extremes Dedue would go to.

Now, he knew those extremes all too well.

What remained of Dimitri’s forces had no shortage of tasks to attend to, with dead to bury, prisoners to restrain, and wounded to treat. Tomorrow, they would triumphantly return to Fhirdiad, and it was all because Edelgard and her troops had been defeated, in large part thanks to Dedue.

And yet, soon after the battle was declared won, Dedue had wandered away. Dimitri, much to everyone’s chagrin, followed.

No one else had been brave enough to accompany him, not even their old classmates. None of them could see that the Demonic Beast was just Dedue, the same as always, simply larger and unable to speak as he once did.

But he could still communicate. Dimitri was sure of it. One only needed to listen.

Dedue came to a stop a fair distance away from the rest of the recovering army, huffing and swishing his tail in agitation. He let out a low whine, too soft for anyone but Dimitri to hear, and sat. From there, he rolled onto his side and exhaled, a growl bubbling in the back of his throat.

Something was wrong.

Dimitri hadn’t the faintest idea of where to begin diagnosing a Demonic Beast’s ailments, but as he ran his eyes over Dedue’s prone form, something caught his attention. Dedue’s belly, huge and rounded, seemed to be... Shifting.

“Dedue?” he asked, hesitantly. “Is there anything I can do? Some way I can help you?”

In lieu of an answer, Dedue pulled up his legs, clawlike toes curling, and heaved himself onto his elbows, panting with the effort of it.

Concern rapidly growing, Dimitri circled around to Dedue’s posterior, thinking that perhaps he’d suffered an injury there and was only now succumbing to the pain. However, when the area came into view, it was spotless, without even a trace of blood to be seen.

Dimitri’s relief was short-lived.

Between Dedue’s legs, a slit opened in his roughened skin, growing wider and wider. As Dimitri watched, Dedue’s tail stiffened and his legs began to shake. A dark mass pushed against his slit. There was a reddish hue to it, which became more apparent the more it pushed, until at last, it pushed clean through and fell at Dimitri’s feet.

It was a Demonic Beast.

Dimitri stared.

It was small, nothing like the many Beasts he had encountered before. Weak too, from the look of its stilted movements and frail limbs.

Dimitri was distracted by the arrival of a second Beast, and that was when it finally dawned on him: Dedue was in labor.

Not having the faintest idea of what to do, Dimitri circled back to Dedue’s still-round belly and laid his hands on it, splaying his fingers and massaging with as much care as someone of his brute strength could possess.

“Dedue, you’re doing so well. I’m sure it’ll be just a few more, and I’ll be right here with you.”

At those words, Dedue’s head turned towards him. There was a pause, and then Dedue let out a noise that Dimitri knew was one of gratitude.

Little by little, Dedue birthed his offspring. Dimitri diligently rubbed at his belly throughout the process, thankful that no one came to fetch him for some nonsense or other. Right now, Dedue and his litter were all that mattered.

As Faerghus’s forces settled down to sleep for the night, the last of Dedue’s offspring was born. It quickly joined the rest of its kin, and Dimitri could only marvel at the way some of them were already getting to wobbly feet, emitting quiet grunts each time they toppled over. They appeared to be completely indifferent to his presence, occasionally bumping into him as they learned to walk.

Dedue, by contrast, seemed exhausted, prone once again and belly less rounded, though still heavy. Dimitri wondered if there were more Beasts in it, perhaps developing until ready to emerge.

Would Dedue keep producing offspring? Was it something Demonic Beasts normally did? And what of the Beasts already birthed? Would Fódlan—or even the people of Faerghus alone—accept them?

Dedue’s litter was harmless, and unless proven otherwise, Dimitri found himself swearing to defend it with his life.

The war was over, peace was restored, and the people could begin to rebuild. Dedue had stayed by Dimitri’s side through it all, and now, all that was left was for Dimitri to stay by his.


End file.
